


Satisfaction Guaranteed

by dyslexaaa



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, breastworld au, muffy/dyslexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyslexaaa/pseuds/dyslexaaa
Summary: Muffy and Dyslexa have sex in Muffy's resort room.





	Satisfaction Guaranteed

Dyslexa was, above all else, beautiful.

She seemed to move in slow motion above Muffy, hair moving gracefully with her as she rolled her hips forward and backwards in smooth motions. Her blonde hair, stil crimped, appeared like it would be smooth to the touch despite her ceaseless bouncing. Muffy mused that she could run her fingers through it now and there would be no tangles or knots. Amazingly, her face was a bright pink color, cheeks forming a rosy gleam as she bounced up and down. Her forehead had a pretty shine to it, indicating that she was sweating.

It was hard to believe this girl was really a robot.

Dyslexa bit her lip when Muffy moved her hips up to meet the downward grind of her hips, breath hitching a little. Muffy moved her hands to Dyslexa’s hips, giving them a squeeze as she repeated the motion. Her skin was smooth, flushed pink, and Muffy had the sudden urge to blemish it.

“Ah- please,” Dyslexa sighed, tilting her head up. The robotic warble in her voice had all but vanished, Muffy noticed.

“I know,” Muffy mumbled, “me, too.”

The toy strapped to her hips was working wonders. Dyslexa had produced it after coming into Muffy’s room, explaining that it was state of the art entertainment equipment provided by the resort.

“We are a gay resort,” she had said, “and as a state of the art hostess, it is my job to ensure you are satisfied with your stay.”

Each time Dyslexa rolled her hips, sparks were sent up Muffy’s spine - she could actually feel how wet Dyslexa was, how warm she was around the toy. Dyslexa’s breasts bounced with her as smoothly as her hair did, and her nipples were a gorgeous pale pink. They were erect, a sure sign of how aroused she was. Muffy lifted a hand from the girl’s hip and squeezed one of her breasts, rolling her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. In response, Dyslexa smiled and moaned appreciatively.

She could hardly believe how well engineered the hostess was.

“You are going to make me cum,” Dyslexa moaned, bottoming out while Muffy groaned and tilted her head back. She had her reservations about engaging in this activity with Dyslexa, but any doubt had been thrown out of her mind and replaced with stars that flashed behind her eyes each time the hostess engulfed the toy. “Please,” Dyslexa panted, “please, touch me. Touch me more.”

Muffy needn’t be told twice.

The hand gripping the girl’s breast traveled down her chest, nails brushing across her navel. She dipped her finger into the android’s belly button, smiling at the fact that she had one at all. It showed just how well she was built. Dyslexa shivered as Muffy’s hand traveled lower, just above where her labia began. Dyslexa whimpered once, and that was all the motivation Muffy needed not to tease her.

Moving her hand down all the way, Muffy’s thumb brushed against an erect bundle of nerves and Dyslexa squeaked and tossed her head back. Muffy could hardly contain the groan that escaped her - of course the girl had a fully functioning clit.

“Muffy, please,” Dyslexa panted, her bouncing becoming more frantic, “please, oh please!”

Muffy nodded, moving her hips up as best as she could while rubbing her thumb in circles over Dyslexa’s clit. The girl was doing most of the work, and Muffy couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. Not guilty enough, however, to flip the girl over and fuck her like she deserved.

That, Muffy mused with a blissful smile, would be reserved for another day.

Quickly, she felt her orgasm building as Dyslexa rode the toy with abandon.

“Oh, Dyslexa,” Muffy moaned, and the robot obligingly reached a hand down to grope one of Muffy’s own breasts. She rolled the dark rosey nipple between her fingers, and Muffy began to tremble. She had been trying to keep her voice down in case Viv was awake in the next room, but Muffy hardly cared anymore.

“I am going to cum,” Dyslexa warned her, gasping and twitching, “please make me cum, Muffy.”

“Yes,” Muffy gasped, “yes, please cum- I’m cuming, too-”

Dyslexa let out a beautifully girlish gasp as she came around the toy, erupting into giggles as she trembled above Muffy. The sight of her in bliss, and the fact that Muffy could actually feel her pulsing around the toy, pushed her over the edge of her own orgasm, and she came throbbing under Dyslexa. Muffy bucked her hips and groaned as her orgasm rippled through her, feeling it travel up her hips and into her belly. She hadn’t - if ever - had an orgasm like that in years.

After letting the waves of pleasure wash over her, Muffy sighed and closed her eyes. She felt Dyslexa pull herself off the toy after composing herself and gently rubbed her hands along the straps holding the toy to Muffy.

“May I ask how satisfied you are with your stay?” Dyslexa asked, the robotic chord returning to her voice. Muffy opened her eyes again and smiled at the robot.

“Extremely,” she mumbled, “but I would be more satisfied if you’d stay the night with me.”

Dyslexa tilted her head to the side in thought and then smiled. Her blonde hair bounced as she did, seemingly more shiny than before.

“I would be happy to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I submitted this to the artificial queens tumblr but thought I would also post it here. Hope you enjoyed! Comments and criticism always appreciated :)


End file.
